Muéstrame tu cabello
by ZoFudo legend VV
Summary: -oye, ¿me muestras tu cabello?  -¿mi cabello?, ya lo estás viendo  -no Kazemaru, quiero verlo suelto...


Hola, esto lo hice ayer por la noche. Un one-shot que espero les agrade un poquito, es sencillo y personalmente a mí me gustó mucho.

Dedicado a mi amiga _inayaon_, a quién le encanta esta pareja, disfrútalo amiga.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma eleven es de leve-5, pero ahorraré y le daré dinero a Yukiko-kun para que los adquiera y haga un montón de yaoi, ¡yo les coopero chicas!

* * *

**Muéstrame tu cabello**

El entrenamiento del equipo Raimon terminaba y todos estaban bastante agotados. Kazemaru se sentó en la banca, se secó el sudor con su toalla y comenzó a buscar su botella de agua, buscó y buscó pero no encontró su maldita botella por lo que aventó su mochila y se recargo en sus manos, le molestaba a horrores olvidar sus cosas y más cuando era relacionado con el soccer, que lástima, además tenía mucha sed.

-toma –le extendió su botella a Kazemaru –creo que la necesitas más que yo

Kazemaru sonrió y tomo la botella –gracias Endo

Endo solo le sonrió y se sentó junto a él –creo que el sol hace que me acalore más de lo normal –dijo mientras se secaba con una toalla

-Endo –Kazemaru lo ve

-… -también lo voltea a ver

-tu no eres normal –luego le sonríe

-(risa nerviosa) creo que tienes razón

Kazemaru miró hacia el cielo hasta que

-Kazemaru, ¿tú no tienes calor? –preguntó Endo mientras bajaba la banda de su cabello y comenzaba a secarlo con la toalla

-no, yo… -el peliazul bajo la vista cuando lo vio, sin la banda naranja, con su cabello alborotado, se veía tan distinto, tan ¿lindo?, no sabía cómo describirlo

-¿m? –Endo se percató del silencio y miro a Kazemaru que estaba muy sonrojado, luego sonrío

-…

-¿nunca me habías visto sin la banda cierto?

Kazemaru sólo asintió

-de hecho, creo que nadie antes me había visto sin la banda

-…

-es como mi identidad secreta (ríe), te pido que no le digas a nadie –luego le giñó un ojo

-de acuerdo –Kazemaru también le sonríe

Ambos se quedaron en un denso silencio por un tiempo, hasta que Endo se levantó y se paró frente a Kazemaru

-oye, ¿me muestras tu cabello? –le dijo seriamente

-¿m-mi cabello? –Kazemaru lo mira extrañado

-sí

-pues ya lo estás viendo –tratando de evitar sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba

-no Kazemaru, quiero verlo suelto –se separa un poco del otro

-¿suelto? –finge no entender

-me refiero a que me gustaría verte sin la liga que sostiene tu coleta

-pero no… –Kazemaru cruza los brazos

-anda, tú me viste sin la banda

-…

-prometo no decirle a nadie –Endo lo mira, como implorándole con la mirada más tierna que tenía

-¡ay Endo!, está bien

-¡genial!

-pero baja la voz ¿sí?

Endo asiente, estaba ansioso y eso se notaba en su rostro, principalmente en sus ojos. Kazemaru suspiró y llevó sus manos a la parte posterior de su cabeza luego con la mano izquierda sostuvo su coleta y con la derecha lentamente bajo su liga, luego, como si el clima estuviese a favor del capitán, una ráfaga de viento hizo que el cabello del otro se meciera suavemente, dejándolo suelto y libre, dejando que se apreciara su cuidado en todo su esplendor.

Kazemaru bajo la vista mientras sostenía su liga con ambas manos, de pronto sintió que su sonrojo aumentó.

-Endo –dijo casi susurrando, cuando sintió las manos del capitán tocando hebras de su largo cabello

-recuerdo que hace mucho conocí a un niño que tenía el pelo azul como tú, pero más corto, hasta ahora supe que ese niño eras tú Kazemaru, al tocar tu cabello lo he recordado

-…

-¿tú me recuerdas?, jugamos en los columpios ese día

-lo siento pero yo…no lo recuerdo

Endo sólo sonrió, fingió que eso no le importó pero en verdad si le había afectado, no lo recordaba y eso provoco que se sintiera un poco ofendido, solo agradeció y se fue.

Kazemaru no era tonto, se había dado cuenta de ese cambio tan repentino del portero, solo se sorprendió cuando se fue. Tomo un mechón y lo apretó con fuerza

-lo lamento Endo –sonrió y volvió a sujetar su cabello, luego tomo sus cosas y se marchó a los vestidores, necesitaba refrescarse y recordar.

¡No es fácil olvidar a Endo!, en verdad si se acordaba pero prefirió no decir nada, sería revivir su herida del pasado, aumentar su amor, no olvidarlo nunca, su primer beso inocente, su único y eterno amor, su Endo.

* * *

Sinceramente escribí con el mayor romance que pude sacar de mi mente, no es un genero que domine mucho, yo soy más de drama (creo).

¡Merci από leggere y さよなら friends!

P.D. sigo escribiendo la otra historia pero una duda ¿quieren lemon Tobitaka-Toramaru?, prometo que todo se arreglara,

¡daré lo mejor de mí!


End file.
